Star Trek Voyager: Love and War
by Jack Russel
Summary: Capt. Jack Russel who is named after me must help save the Voyager but can he win Seven of Nine's love as well. Cotains action and Romance.
1. Chapter 1: Love and War

Star Trek: Voyager: Love and War

Captain Jack Russel who is nammed after me was traverling in his super fast spaceship at a graham's number yotta miles times the speed of warp speed.

Captain Jack Russel was traverling to Deep Space 9 after saving Captian Tompson from the Borg (In my TNG fanfiction) and the Left for Dead Survors from Zombies (In my L4D fanfiction).

Captain Jack Russel had cool glass of whine in his hand that he was drinking while he flew his ship. One of his other girlfreinds Sertana who was hot and looked like Amber Heard was a sitting next to Captain Jack Russel with her arm around his solger.

Captain Jack Russel lit his cigar and said "grovey".

BUT JUST THAN a wormhole apeared in front of Captain Jack Russel's ship and he was sucked in. "GREAT MEN" He sayed "where are we now" he sayed again.

Meanwill

Teh Voyger was flying thought space but Just then a Ship apreared from the worm hole tey were studing. "Who is it" said Janeway. "The ship whould apear to resablle the ship of the legendry hero Captain Jack Russel" said LT Turok.

"Heil him" Janeway said to 7 of 9 and 7 of 9 heiled Captain Jack Russel's ship.

Captain Jack Russel apeared on the screen and said "Russel Captain Jack Russel here." "OMG Captain Jack Russel!1" both Kes and Seska said and fainted.

"May I come abored" Captain Jack Russel said. "We whould be honored to have you abored Captain Jack Russel" Captain Janeway said to Captain Jack Russel.

Captain Jack Russel than entared the ship and everbody cheered. Than Janeway gave Captain Jack Russel a tour of the ship as he is one of her favrate heros.

Also the L4D surviers came to the ship as well cause Capt Jack Russel was going to drop them of at DS9 before the wormhole came.

So the Left for Dead guys were waling round voyger.

Captain Jack Russel was touring the ship and the he enterd bridge and saw 7 of 9. Captain Jack Russel saw that she was one of the hottest women in the universe.

So Captain Jack Russel whent up to 7 of 9 and sayeid "hey 7 of 9 whant to have sex." "No" she sayed back, "But he is the hottest and coolets man in teh hole universt" said Seska "why wouldnt you whant to have sax with him" Seska said again.

"Wount even have sex with him if he saved the ship, I not going to sleep with anyone" 7 of 9 said agasin. "If 7 of 9 saw me in action myabe then I could win her love" Captain Jack Russel said.

After the tour Captain Jack Russel whent into his room in Voyger. He got redy for a good knights sleep but than he saw that Lt Torres had entered his room "I have herd all about you Capt Jack Russel" Torries said. "I herd that you are a inter glatic hero" Lt Torries said again.

Then Captain Jack Russel and LT Torries had great sex. They were having great sex LT Torries was ruth as she was a Klingon but that was ok as Capt Jack Russel has had sex with lots of Kilngon women. LT Torries was glad that she had sex with her hero.

The next day Captain Jack Russel gut out of bed and had breakfast in the catain. He had some of the food for his ship and he also gave surplyies to the crew of voger.

But just then Loius from l4d ran in ans sayerd "Paries, Zoey, Rochell and Nick have been a KIDNAPPED by the evil kason."

"Ill save them" Captain Jack Russel said with brave. "Hes so brave" said Seska, "My Hero" Said Sertana "I want to be just like him" said arry Kim.

Captain Jack Russel then got in his spaceship and flew to rescue them. Captain Jack Russel flew to the Kason ship and beamed aborded and satted killing Kason with his laseryer guns.

Captain Jack Russel was killing Kason and then he saw group of a Kason so pulled out his plasma grnade and killered them with one hit. Capt Jack Russel then put on his plasma rife on full power and killed moar Kason.

Captain Jack Russel then saw a army of Kason so he gut out his rocket luncher and killered them. But then even moar came so Captain Jack Russel used his gravity gun to trow heavy stuff at them and crush them against walls.

Capt Jack Russel walked thought more corriodors and was attacked by antoher Kason army but he killered them with his BFG 9000.

Captain Jack Russel then saw a kason army gurding a door so he gut out hislight saber and killer them with it. Capt Jack Russel than kicked down the door and saw the pepole he had to rescue he than took them to his ship and set of the self destract system on the Kason ship.

Captain Jack Russel was just about to leave when the head Kason entared to corridoor and said "Time to dye Captain Jack Russel". They then forted epic battle to the deaf. But just then the head kason leader set off explosives and blew Captain Jack Russel into space.

"HA HA HA I won" The Head Kason leader said with evil. "NOOOO" Yelled Zoey. The Head Kason was luthing when Captain Jack Russel came into surfing on a metorite.

"Heads up" Captain Jack Russel said .

"But that no make sense" the Head Kason leader said. Then captain Jack Russel jumped of the metorie and teh metorite hit the Head Kason leader so hard that he exopled in a BOOM. "He should of let of some steam" Captain Jack Russel said with wit.

Captain Jack Russel then whent and detroryed all the Kason ships and found the Kason planet were he destroyed the evil Kason War machine and made the Kason Leaders sunder before arresting them for being evil, bringing peace to Delta qudrent.

Captain Jack Russel then reeturned to the ship and everbody cheered clapped and called him a hero.

Captain Jack Russel then gave a speech "Sorry I'm late Ive just saved the galaxy, the Kason wont be bothering anyone any more" Captain Jack Russel said. Than everbody cheered and clapped and smiled and said "good job Captain Jack Russel"

The Kason were evil and now that were gone pepole could be at piece.

Captain Jack Russel was given a heros feast and after wards he whent and talked to 7 of 9. "Do you whant to make love with me now that I have saved the ship" Capt Jack Russel said.

"NO" 7 of 9 said back. Captain Jack Russel then walk thought the corridoors "there must be a way I can win her" he thinked. So Captain Jack Russel got out the book of love that he rote.

Captain Jack Russel was reading his book of love which was called Captain Jack Russel's book of love and was the no 1 gudie to love in the entire galaxy.

But just then Captain Jack Russel got a tap on his back.

It was Seska and "hey Captain Jack Russel yo can have me". "Oh yeah Baby" Captain Jack Russel said.

Than Captain Jack Russel and Seska whent into Captain Jack Russel's room and had great sex. They were having great sex and Captain Jack Russel was feeling Seska's big Cardassian boobs.

Captain Jack Russel and Seska had brillant sex.

The Next Day Captain Jack Russel got up and had breakfast and everbody greeted him as a hero and waved to him.

Captain Jack Russel had great sex with LT Torries and Seska but he still wanted to have sex with 7 of 9. He looked thought his book of love "Captain Jack Russel's Book of Love".

"I must find a way to win 7 of 9's beatifull heart" Captain Jack Russel said.

But just then Captain Jack Russel had an idea "I know" Captain Jack Russel said to self.

To Be Countued

In the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Borg Attack

Chapter 2: Borg Attack

Captain Jack Russel whent walking to the lobbey and went to talk to 7 of 9. "I killered lots of aleins" Captain Jack Russel sayed.

"So what i do not care" 7 of 9 said. "I can fight and beet the borge" Capt Jack Russel said again. "No you carnt they we are to powerifull fo yo to fight." 7 of 9. "We sea bout that" Captin Jack Russel said back.

Captain Jack Russel whet to the meeting place and asked the way they wear going to go. "We are going to go in this direction" Captin Janeway said. "This dicrection is faster" Captin Jack Russel said. "But it is dangerus there and has lots of borg" Turock said. "Ill handle them" Captin Jack Russel said with brave like a night.

So they whent to the direction and whent carefully to direction. Captain Jack Russel whent to the war room and discussed plan with the crew. "He kill us all" a guy said, "I to yong to dye" another guy said. "Dont worry we have Capt Jack Russel with us and he is a great hero " said Janeway. "He also make scientific experiment weepom that cold help us" Janeway said again.

"The weepon will not powerful enoth" said 7 of 9, "if i defate the borg will you go out with gout with me 7 of 9" Capt Jack Russel said to 7 of 9 "No" say back.

So they took they ship thought the space until they made it to borg space. They than saw borg coming to wards them. "Surender we will assimulate you" The borg said but Capt Jack Russel loaded his experiment weepon and blew up a borg cube with one hit.

But than more came so captain Jack Russel shot more weepons at them. The ship stated using Capt Jack Russels weepons all other and using it to blow up loads of borg cubes. Voyger was using Jack Russel epxermental weepon to win but than they ran out.

The Borg then suroonded them. "Were screwed, were screwed, were screwed" A guy said while running around like a mademan. Captain Jack Russel grabed him and slaped "calm down man noones going to bee screwed to day" Capt Jack Russel said with brave. "I guess you right" another Guy said and they both calmed down.

But Than borg whent onto the ship and stated assmilting pepole so Capt Jack Russel wet and stated fighting them but he didnt have any weepons so he used his bear hands. A borg came so Caprt Jack Russel hit it so hard that it exploded and blew up.

More borg came so Capt Jack Russel beat them up to useing nija kicks and powrfull punches to killer them. Capt Jack Russel then walked more and found a corridor and saw that pepole were being assilating by borg.

"You borg leave the pepole alone" Capt Jack Russel sad aloud and killered the borg with his shotgun. "You saved us Captin Jack Russel you our hero" the pepole said. Capt Jack Russel then whent to the engine room and saw the borg attacking everyone.

So Capt Jack Russel killed the borg and then a realy powerfull borg came and they forted for some time. But Capt Jack Russel picked up the borg and threw it to the warp core and the borg burned into dust like tosty.

Captin Jack Russel hade savered LT Torries and Seska from the borg. "Thanks Captin Jack Russel. we didn't whant to bee borg" they said and cheered. Capt Jack Russel had made love to both Seska and Torries but he didn't whant them both to ague other him.

Torries and Seska followed Captin Jack Russel to the bridge. Captin Jack Russel pressed the button for the lift. "You so strong" said Seska to Captin Jack Russel, "Well I think he stronger" said Torries, "Well I think hes evan stronger and braver" said Seska back.

They than stated fighting other him but than stoped fighting and decided to be friends again evan no that Torries was Klingon and Seska was a Cardassian and they both whated Captin Jack Russel and were sposed to hate each over. "Its good you can bee freinds again.

When Captin Jack Russel got to the bridge he saw 7 of 9 fighting the borg queen. So Captin Jack Russel shoot the borg queen with a photon rocket and blew of the borg queen's legs and body. 7 of 9 than look at the borg queen and said im not your slave anymoor and kick the borg queen in to out of

space.

Captin Jack Russel and 7 of 9 than kissed "your my knid of man Captin Jack Russel let's have sex" 7 of 9 said to Captin Jack Russel. They than were glad they found all the rest of the crew.

So Captin Jack Russel and 7 of 9 headed of to there room to have great sex. BUT THAN Captin Jack Russel saw somthing BAD. The borg was putting science into his grilfreind Sertana and turing her into a borg. "NOOOO" Captin Jack Russel screamed with mad and than evan mor borg came.

"Were redy this time" said Seska and Torries said "lets killed them". So Captin Jack Russel got his specal weepon and said "Let's to do this". They were about to fight epic battle when a meesage came on the screen.

It was Janeway and when they answered it she was all borged now. "Captin Jack Russel I am the new borg queen" Janeway said.

TO BE COUNTUED

In the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3: The Borg Wars

Chapter 3: The Borg Wars

Captain Jack Russel loked at Janeway in the eye and said "Janeway you wree a good guy why do you now fight for the eviled". Janeway than said the borg came and made me one of them and now we will get you all.

Captain Jack Russsel than said "No you will never assimalte us". "Oh yes I will Janeway said back".

Captain Jack Russel than turned and said to Seska, Torries, 7 of 9 and others that they have to fight the borg and hopefully rescue caprtin Janeway.

They all agreed on a plan. They killed the rest of the borg on the ship and then they sawed that the Borg cubed with Janeway onit was going away at super warp speed. So they followed it ultra warp speed.

They cept on following when Cpt. Jack Russel new what they were doing "They are a going to led us into a deadly trap with lots of borg cubes" Captin Jack Russel said out loud. "We have to stop them fast" Captin Jack Russel said again.

The Buge ship was moving so fast that it was going get to the trap sooon. "Fire a photon torpedo" Capt. Jack Russel said. "so they did". But it did no damage with out Capt. Jack Russel's secrate scientific experiment weepom they cold do no damage to it.

So the tryed Anti mater torpedos, qutam torpedos, black hole torpedos, fire torpedos, plasma tordeos, phasers and super pahsers they even treied the powerfull ultra mega laiser torpedos but nothing worked.

Capt. Jack Russel than said "Janeway told the borg in that cube all the secrates to all our weepons". "What are we going to do" wondered everbody on the ship.

Than Captain Jack Russel beam to on the borg ship. "Not possible they have putting up a feild that stops us from doing that" 7 of 9 said.

Capt. Jack Russel thinked for a while than he had an idea "I know" Captain Jack Russel said. "Put me in a pod and shoot me out of the torpedo tube. "THATS ISANE you will get your self killered" Seska said to Captain Jack Russel with worrie.

"I no what Im doing" Captain Jack Russel siad back to Seska and they all told him to be carfull.

Captain Jack Russel lunched him self out of the torpedo tubed and crashed right into the borg cubed. Captain Jack Russel than walked into the borg ship and stated killed borged.

Captain Jack Russel for bravely on the way to the sheild control he was killing lots of borg and fighting. Captain Jack Russel than arrived at the sheild control and blew it up with a bomb.

Than borg attacked him so he fort them with his laiser rilfe and mini gun and rocket gun. Captain Jack Russel than seed a powerfull bor and shot it with his miami gun. Captain Jack Russel than gave the message and the overs beamed other.

Seska, Tories and 7 of 9 kissed him. Captain Jack Russel than said to everone with a voice that was brave and powerfulled "We must blow up the borg ship and kill all the evil borg."

So they set expolsives "Ill stay hear and make sure they go off" Captain Jack Russel said when the others had beamed of. "No Captain Jack Russel I safrifice my self for you as I always whanted to dye a hero." Ensin Ryan said "OK" Captain Jack Russel said to Ensin Ryan and esacped on a esacpe ship.

Captain Jack Russel got back to the ship he was welcomed as a great hero and was given many medals and trothies and other cool stuff. Jeaneway was glad to be human again and Voyger was saved all thanks to the legadary hero Captain Jack Russel.

Captain Jack Russel and 7 of 9 than whent into Captain Jack Russel's room had AMAZING SEXCaptain Jack Russel felt 7 of 9's Amzazing body and felt 7 of 9's nipples and she felt Captain Jack Russel mussels and hot body. Captain Jack Russel felt evey inch of 7 of 9's perfcet body and amzing boobs that 7 of 9 had. Captain Jack Russel also kissed 7 of 9 and did tonges and all.

Captain Jack Russel got inside of 7 of 9's amazing body and they did great sex it was amazinf sex for 7 of 9 and Captain Jack Russel. They had great sex and were lovers.

Captain Jack Russel fixed up the rest of the ship and had sex with 7 of 9, Seska and Trories a few more times and tey all said that he was their beast lover. Captain Jack Russel stayed on the ship a few days but than said "I have to reurn to the altha qudrant but Ill sea you all on Deep Space 9" Captain Jack Russel.

Everboy was sad to sea the great legandary hero Captain Jack Russel leave so soon but the understood that Deep Space 9 needed him to save them.

So Captain Jack Russel took of in his spaceship at a graham's Number ulttra yotta miles times the speed of warp speed. Captain Jack Russel wanted to get to DS9 for another reason as he had a hot date planed with Lara Croft from tomb raider was staying their.

BUT On the way back though Captain Jack Russel 's ship crahed on a planet. Capt Jack Russel got help from the pepole who livered on the planet.

He soon found that they were all women and there leader said "Captain Jack Russel all our men have dyed and we want you to help repoultate our planate before you can leave." "So Captain Jack Russel had great sex with all the women and they all going to have his children.

Captain Jack Russel than left in his repired ship and counted to DS9 and after a week at traveling at an even faster speed than before he got their.

Captain Jack Russel docked at Deep Space and loked around but to his Horror he founded that the Dominon were attacking it and trying to take it over.

Than Captain Siko came up to Captain Jack Russel and loked him in the eyes and said with rage "Captain Jack Russel your LATE".

THE END

But will be countued in mah Deep Space Nine Fanfiction so stayed tuned.


End file.
